Charlie's Dragon Girl
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Charlie and Kate have been friends for years- since they started at Hogwarts- now in their seventh year, will their love survive when a fellow from Kate's past turns up at Hogwarts? Kate also holds another secret which Charlie should be in full adoration of- but will he be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summer romance

Kate followed Charlie Weasley off the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 3/4 in search of their parents. They'd already lost sight of Tonks and Finn Darlington who had dashed off together in search of Andromeda and Ted Tonks and Finn's father. Charlie took her hand and led her off to find a trolley for their belongings. Kate's cat, Cobweb, mewed in her carrier in complaint as she was jostled by people leaving the platform. Once a trolley was located, Charlie piled on their trunks and rucksacks and placed his owl, Tiberius', cage on top and pushed the trolley out to meet his parents and Kate's mum, Ms Carroway.

When they reached them, Charlie unloaded his trunk, rucksack and Tiberius and put them on another which his father took hold of and Ginny and Ron hoped on too. Kate's mother took her daughter's belongings and walked off the platform. Charlie kept hold of Kate's hand as they left too.

Once outside and in the secluded alley beside Kings Cross station. mr Weasley magicked the Weasley children's belongings back to the burrow and then took hold of the twins and apparated away. Percy took hold of Bill as did Ron and they apparated too. Leaving Charlie, Ginny and Mrs Weasley with Kate and Ms Carroway.

"See you this summer, Kate." Charlie said kissing her cheek.

"See you, Weasley." Kate blushed with a sweet smile. Before Charlie waved at her mother And apparated with Molly Weasley and Ginny. Kate's mother magicked her things home and took hold of her daughter's hand.

"Ready to go home, sweetheart?" Lynette Carroway, a muggle born witch, asked her beautiful daughter.

"Yeah, home." Kate smile and felt the familiar sucking sensation as her mother apparated them to the village of Ottery St Carchpole, in the valley just below the Weasley's burrow.

* * *

Kate and her mum lived alone in a timber framed Tudor cottage and from Kate's leaded glass window, she could see the burrow up high on its hill. The pair walked into their home and Kate sighed before letting Cobweb out of her carrier. The cat jumped into her arms and Kate cuddled her close and yawned.

"Go have a sleep, sweetheart. I'll call you for dinner." Her mother smiled as she sent her daughter's belongings upstairs ahead of her.

"Thanks mum." Kate smiled and carried Cobweb up to her room. An owl was sat on her window ledge a letter in its beak. It was Tiberius, Charlie's barn owl. Kate smiled and put Cobweb on the bed before opening her window to Tiberius who glided in and sat on her empty desk.

"Hello, Tibbs. For me?" She asked as he let go of the letter into her hand and she gave him an owl treat from her pocket in return.

Charlie's handwriting was scrawled across the envelope.

"Kate" it said and Kate ripped it open and sat on her bed to read it. "Hello. I only saw you five minutes ago and I miss you already. Mum has asked (actually I convinced her) you to come and stay with us for the rest of the hols whilst your mum is away in Europe with Moody's platoon on that business of theirs. I do hope you'll accept as I don't know what I'll do without you and your beautiful face. I love you.

Charlie. X

P.s. hope Cobweb is feeling better soon."

Kate smiled to herself and penned a reply on some parchment and a quill she found in a desk drawer. "Charlie, fabulous idea, but I will ask mum in a little while, she may ask me to stay here in the house. If so, you could come and stay. Think about it... A house to ourselves... I love you. Keep owling. Yours, Kate. X"

She sent it off with Tiberius and settled down on her bed for a nap, cobweb culled up on her pillow beside her and dreamed of Charlie Weasley, her red headed prince.

* * *

Some time later, Kate awoke and Tiberius was pecking at the window again, she let him in and took the letter off him before he flew back to the burrow as Kate headed downstairs with Cobweb at her heels, purring loudly. She opened the letter, and blushed.

"Kate. A brilliant plan I must say. Ask her and see what she thinks, mum says she won't mind if that's the case. I didn't tell her the bit about it just being us... Alone. Perhaps you should behave yourself you saucy minx before I have to march down there and do something about it. Charlie. X" Kate giggled to herself and shook her head lightly to clear it. Her mum was dishing up dinner as she entered.

"Mum, Molly Weasley has invited me to stay with them whilst you are away with Mad Eye this summer. Would it be alright if I go or do you need me here?" Kate asked over the paella they shared in the garden, cobweb at Kate's feet.

"That's a sweet offer of her. No I don't need you here. I leave tomorrow for Mad Eye's, I could drop you at The Burrow on route?" Lynette agreed.

"It's alright I'll make my way there on foot. If you need me that's where I'll be until the start if term then. I'm sure Molly and Arthur won't mind me going with them to Diagon Alley and Kings Cross."

"Write and thank them for me." Lynette urged as her daughter left the table to owl her best friend. Lynette was sure that her relationship with Charlie Weasley was more than just friends but question it, if her daughter wanted to tell her she would in her own time.

Once back in her bedroom, Tiberius was waiting for her reply to Charlie.

"C, mum agrees I can stay with you. She leaves tomorrow morning for Mad Eye's so I can be with you by early afternoon after I've tidied up here. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow, Weasley. K x"

Once Tiberius had left, Kate changed for bed, blew a kiss towards the burrow and then snuggled down to sleep, Cobweb at her feet. She had a busy day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Future In Laws (maybe)

Kate arrived outside the Weasley's burrow at noon the next day after cleaning the house from top to bottom, her clothes too and seeing her mother off before she had changed and replaced her trunk for the Weasley's and school. Cobweb was unhappy about being back in her carrier but she didn't complain. Old Mrs Vickers next door had promised to keep an eye on the house and call Kate if anything was wrong whilst she stayed with her friends on the hill.

Charlie was flying on his broom, practicing Quidditch no doubt with his siblings. He saw her and hurtled towards the ground, stopping just before he hit her or the gate beside her, she smiled as he caught sight of her slightly exposed cleavage and he quickly caught himself and looked up at her face.

"Hay, Weasley." She smiled, a flirty look in her light grey eyes. She brushed her chocolate brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Hello, Carroway. Come here." He smiled back, his hair was long again, reaching his chin now as he wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her to him. He kissed her tenderly, still sitting astride his broom. When they broke apart Kate sighed.

"Missed me?"

"Like a seeker without his snitch." He admitted and kissed her again. "Mum wants to see you." He said and offered her the seat on the back of his broom which she took gladly, her trunk and rucksack magically flew ahead of them and into the Weasley's higgledy-piggledy house, where they settled at the bottom of the stairs in the living room.

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen when Kate emerged into the house with Charlie trailing along behind her. "Mum, Kate's here." Charlie said, squeezing her hand which was locked in his.

"Hello, Kate dear. Hungry?" Portly Mrs Weasley asked as she turned from the stove.

"Yes, I am a little." Kate admitted as her stomach growled at the sight of Mrs Weasley's homemade shepherds pie.

"Well sit down dear. Charlie, get your siblings together and your father. He's tinkering with that bloody car again." Mrs Weasley said with a smile at Kate and then an annoyed growl in reference to Arthur's attempts to make his Ford Anglia fly. Kate took the seat offered to her and Charlie stuck his head out of the nearest window and bellowed that dinner was on the table and that if they didn't come he'd eat all their helpings. The other Weasley children and Arthur were soon rushing into the house for lunch.

Kate couldn't stop herself from daydreaming a future for herself among the Weasley's... Perhaps as Charlie's wife. She could see herself with Arthur and Molly as parents in law. Maybe. Only time and Charlie would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kisses in the moonlight.

When Kate made her way up to her bedroom that night (well, actually it was Charlie's room and he was sharing with Bill and Percy so both she and Ginny had their own rooms) an owl was waiting for her. A big black thing from the far off country she hoped never to hear from again.

She took the letter and the bird flew away. She opened it angrily and sighed as she read the words on the page.

_"Katherine, I look forward to seeing you again and I hope you are well. I write to inform you of my school transition- that is to say I am to come to Hogwarts for six months whilst my parents are in the country. I do hope that we might rekindle our spark we once had, my beautiful angel. _

_Until we meet, I am eternally yours, Das Vidanya. _

_Erik x" _

Kate was shaking by the time she reached the bottom of the short note and panic filled her. She screwed up the letter and shoved it in her trunk, right at the bottom, and made her way silently from Charlie's room and out onto the roof which led to Bill's room. She leant over and tapped the window. She knew Charlie wasn't asleep and he had informed her, he would be sleeping next to the window. So she wasn't surprised to see his head emerge moments later.

"Kate, you okay?" Charlie asked, climbing from the window ledge up out onto the roof to sit beside her, his arms going around her and Kate felt safe at once.

"No. I had a letter I didn't want, that's all. Nothing major it just shook me up." She explained, having never told Charlie the truth and now thinking she probably should.

"From your mum?" He asked worriedly. Knowing she would be lost without her mother who had been her sole adviser and parent for so many years.

"No. From a... Friend... At Durmstrang." She sighed realising she had to explain herself when he flashed her a look.

"Oh."

"When I was over there 2 summers ago with Mum during the summer, she had taken me to meet my other grandparents-not that they or my father showed- I got chatting with a young man called Erik. Older than me, he was, by a couple of months. But over the course of that summer it went from rainbows and snowflakes to cruelty and pain. We spilt and I returned to England. But now he's coming here whilst his parents are at the ministry for Magic for a big conference thing with Great Uncle Cornelius. He'll be at Hogwarts, this year." Kate shuddered, partly from the cold but also from the prospect of Erik being at Hogwarts.

Charlie held her close as she leant her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Katie, why didn't you say anything to me about him when you returned to Ottery?"

"I didn't think I'd see him again. Ever. So there was no need."

"Will you be able to sleep?"

"No, I don't think so. Can we just sit here tonight?" Kate asked looking up at Charlie in the moonlight that danced around the Burrow. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"I was thinking that we could go to my room and curl up out of the cold?" Charlie suggested with a smile as they shivered in the cool breeze that whipped up around them. Kate agreed and pulled herself way from Charlie and picked her way back across the roof to Charlie's room. Charlie followed, goose pimples forming on his exposed calfs and bottom of his thighs, for he was wearing only a pair of sleep shorts, and shoulders as the breeze caught up again.

When he emerged through his open window Kate was already sitting in bed in her thin cotton nightdress and she patted the bed next to her where he climbed in and snugged down with her, her head on his chest

"I like this." He whispered into her hair.

"What?"

"I like being able to cuddle you... And kiss you." He smiled as she looked up at him and he cupped her cheek with his large palm. She sighed, closed her eyes and leant into his hand. Then he kissed her.

It was soft and warm, unlike tonight's weather, it was full of tenderness and love. Kate wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck as he slipped an arm under her back and pulled her towards him, flush against his muscular, Quidditch toned chest.

When they broke apart, Kare sighed. Her hands stroked Charlie's shoulders. "I wish we could do this forever."

"Maybe we can. I love you Kate. I'll be here when you wake up." Charlie said and pulled Kate to him once more. Snuggled together for warmth under one of Molly's eiderdowns, they stayed there until morning. Even though he knew his mum would kill him, tonight he didn't care. Kate was worried and only he cold comfort her and that was what he intended to do. He would cuddle her fears away and give her kisses in the moonlight to show her how much he cared for her.

Sometime in the middle of the night a great crashing sounded from below and both Charlie and Kate sat bolt upright in bed, shared a look, grabbed their wands and ran out onto the landing with the rest of his family. Molly gave them a stern look and Arthur put a hand on her shoulder to calm her and started off down the stairs to investigate. Kate and Charlie right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unexpected arrivals

When they got downstairs, Kate, Charlie and Arthur lowered their wands and laughed. Sprawled on the floor in front of the fireplace covered in soot and floo powder were the bodies of Nymphadora Tonks and Finn Darlington. Finn looked guilty and smiled weakly.

"Surprise?" He hedged and Charlie laughed even more before taking his hand and helping his best friend up. Tonks was next and stood brushing herself down and apologised to Molly and Arthur about the mess.

Kate cleared up the mess and then cleaned off both her friends by tapping them on the head with her wand. The sensation she knew they experienced was similar to having water tipped over you in a slow drizzle, almost like a shower first thing in the morning.

"Sorry, Molly, Arthur." Tonks said for the umpteenth time.

"Will you stop worrying, Tonks, no harm done and the kitchen is now cleaner than it was anyway." Molly said hurrying the other children up the stairs and back to their beds. She then conjured two camp beds to appear in the living room for Tonks and Finn to sleep on that night. She then turned on Kate and Charlie who were huddled together by the stairs, Kate wrapped in Charlie's arms. She opened her mouth to reprimand them about sleeping arrangements but stopped herself when she saw Kate was crying.

"Kate, is something wrong?" Molly asked, placing a hand in the girls shoulder.

"Not really, Molly. I'm fine." Kate said stoically. Charlie squeezed her tighter.

"I won't let him hurt you, Kate. I promise." Charlie said quietly, hoping his mum wouldn't hear, but she did.

"Who's threatening Kate?" Molly Weasley asked now.

"No one's threatening me, Molly, just an old acquaintance causing a little trouble, nothing major. It's caused me to have my old nightmares again," Kate explained, still wrapped in Charlie's embrace. "Before you offer I don't want anything for them. I'll manage." Kate added as Molly opened her mouth to offer her some dreamless sleep potions from the mantlepiece.

Kate turned and pulled herself out of Charlie's embrace. "I think I'll head up. Night all. Goodnight, Charlie." She kissed him tenderly on the lips from a couple of steps up the stairs.

"Do you want me?" He asked. Kate laughed.

"I always want you, Charlie, but I should be alright to sleep alone. If not, I'll scream for you." Kate smiled as Tonks giggled into Finn's shoulder and Molly's eyes widened as she witnessed one of her sons being kissed by their girlfriend and at hearing a chat up line she had heard Arthur say only once and that had been after the terrible ordeal when he met her grandparents and they'd interrogated him, two days before their wedding. That was the night Bill was conceived.

Charlie growled at Kate's obvious flirtation in front of his parents. He kissed her once more and the bid goodnight to everyone and made his way up to bed after her. Molly waved her wand and rearranged Charlie's room on the floor above. Much to the shock of Charlie and Kate.

Molly Weasley had replaced Charlie's single bed with a temporary double which had taken up most of the room. Kate opened the door and stood stunned in the doorway, Charlie behind her, he had a look of shock on his face too.

A note pinned to the door said, "Just this once. In case Kate wakes with nightmares, Charlie you can share with Kate, to help her and so she doesn't scream the house down. No funny business, do not make me regret my decision to allow this just this once. Mum."

Kate looked at Charlie and he shrugged. She put her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the double where they both slept, side by side, wrapped in each others arms until the morning. Kate hadn't been asleep long, before the nightmares started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nightmares

_A dark cold corridor. A cave of some sort. She was following Erik up the steep mountainside and now he was moving behind her, urging her deeper into the cave. When they were out of sight of the world around them, he kissed her roughly, hurting her. Kate thrashed and shoved at him, wanting him off of her. He didn't relent. She screamed as he kissed down her neck in a way that should be illegal, instead of making her feel good, as it should have done, it made her feel repulsed and foul. _ It faded to blackness and she woke with a start.

She sat bolt up right and Charlie woke too, wrapping her in his arms as she panted with fright- as if she had been running a muggle marathon. Charlie stroke her back and her hair as she clung to him, glad the nightmare was over and that Charlie was close at hand to soothe her. His strong arms and constant warmth was better than any potion she could have taken.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked softly, planting a kiss at her temple.

"Glad your here." Kate mumbled and clung to Charlie tighter.

"Erik?" Charlie asked. Kate nodded and began to cry. "Oh, sweetheart. Don't cry, come here. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright... Just... He was... Horrid to me... In the end... Love you." She mumbled,between sobs and kisses to Charlie's chest.

"Love you too. I would never, ever hurt you, Kate. You know that right?" Charlie asked as he lay down and pulled Kate with him. She nodded. "I won't let him hurt you, either. If he's in our house, I'll kill him. Another house, I'll injure him in Quidditch or charms class." Charlie vowed, making Kate look in his face.

She smiled. "Thank you, Charlie."

"Anything for my girl." Charlie vowed, his arms still around Kate. He could feel her curves through her cotton nightdress and it was taking all of his willpower to resist her. Kate smiled again and kissed him tenderly.

"I don't want to sleep, again, in case I see it again." Kate whispered against Charlie's cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Go to sleep, Kate. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Charlie vowed as Kate's eyes closed and her breathing deepened. She didn't have another nightmare that night and woke cheerful and feeling safe in the circle of Charlie's arms, her head still on his chest and the sun was just falling over the windowsill. She'd survived the nightmares and the night. Thank Merlin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Howlers and Diagon Alley

Kate continued to suffer from her nightmares for the weeks that followed and Charlie slept by her side for the duration. Now they only had a couple of weeks until they went back to Hogwarts and today they were going on the annual trip to Diagon Alley to collect their books, robes and other school stuff.

Kate was searching for her red blouse and was struggling to find it. So she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, in her jeans, knee high boots and her bra to ask Charlie. The Weasley's were at breakfast and Bill, Percy and the Twins jaws dropped as Kate emerged and leant against the beam at the bottom of the stairs.

"Charlie?" Kate asked and was pleased when Charlie's eyes widened and he blinked to focus on her face.

"Yes, dear?" He teased.

"Have you seen my red blouse? The one I wore to Ottery's church fete?" Kate asked, still secretly smiling at Charlie's amazement.

"Have you tried, my... Our room?" Charlie corrected, Molly still wasn't too happy about that arrangement but knew that Kate needed Charlie to sleep soundly at night.

"Yes. Anywhere else I could try?" Kate asked

"Trunks?" Charlie suggested. Kate nodded.

"Good idea, thanks Charlie." She smiled and kissed his cheek before disappearing back up the stairs, Charlie stared after her, craning his neck round the stairs to watch her go. Bill slapped him on the back of the head, jerking Charlie out of his daydreaming about Kate and the feel of her beneath his fingers.

"Oi, loverboy. Wake up." Bill mocked. He wasn't returning to Hogwarts as he'd already left, but he was coming with them to gather his things for his new job as a curse breaker in Egypt for Gringotts bank. He was going there when Charlie and Kate returned with the older Weasley children to school.

Charlie scowled at his elder brother and returned to his breakfast. Moments later Kate returned to the kitchen, now fully dressed. She took her seat next to Charlie.

"Found it then?" Charlie teased, hugging her to him, her silk blouse, soft under his fingers.

"Yes. It was in your trunk, Charlie." Kate whispered and Charlie blushed, redder than his hair. Out of the window an owl approached and tumbled onto the table. "Errol?" The Weasley's owl stood up again and dropped a red letter on the table in front of Kate who grimaced and picked Errol up to move him nearer Tonks and Finn who had stayed with the Weasley's too, since their unexpected arrival. The letter exploded and the shouting voice of Ms Carroway filled the kitchen.

"KATHERINE DRACONIA CARROWAY! HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL ME WHEN YOUR NIGHTMARES STARTED AGAIN! I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU, BUT NO YOU LEAVE IT TO MOLLY WEASLEY TO TELL ME BECAUSE SHE'S WORRIED FOR YOU TOO! YOUNG LADY I AM NOT IMPRESSED," the voice then lowered and became relaxed again. "But well done on getting head girl, I am so proud of you." The letter stuck out its tongue and exploded sending bits of paper all over the kitchen.

"Sorry everyone." She said to the gathered family and friends around the table. Kate got up and left the table, not even touching her breakfast. She headed outside and Charlie was quick to follow her after shooting an unimpressed look at his mother.

Kate had asked her not to call her mother because she was fine and she knew how to cope with them and didn't need the help, not to mention her mother was probably very busy with the work she was doing for the ministry with 'Mad Eye' Alastor Moody. Charlie found Kate sat outside on a bench, tears staining her cheeks.

"Kate?" He asked as he sat beside her. She flung herself in his arms, her arms going around his neck and pressing herself close to him. He didn't need to say anything to ask any questions because they'd already discussed all that preceded this bout of tears. Minutes passed and as her tears ceased Charlie suggested going back inside and heading off to Diagon Alley.

"How's some shopping sound? We could look at the new brooms?" Charlie suggested and Kate smiled and nodded getting up from her seat. "I love this blouse by the way." His hands stroked her waist through the silk fabric.

"I know, that's why I'm wearing it, Mr Weasley." Kate teased, her hands on his chest.

"Good. I love you out of it as well." Charlie murmured kissing her tenderly.

"I noticed that too." She smiled and bumped her hip, gently against the front of his trousers and Charlie growled before she slipped out of his embrace and he chased her back to the house.

When they arrived in Diagon alley the family and its guests split up in search of the required books and equipment the children would need. Tonks, Finn, Charlie and Kate headed off to Eyelops owl emporium for owl treats and things for Finn, Tonks and Charlie's owls and also for Cobweb, Kate's cat and then on to Madame Malkin's robe emporium where they were met by someone Charlie had never met and Kate did not want to see.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erik Draconis

Kate and Tonks had already ordered their new uniform and went off in search of a dress each of wear to the Halloween and Christmas balls which had been arranged at Hogwarts that year. Kate was extremely pleased as Halloween was also her birthday. She and tonks had narrowed it down to two dresses each and now had trouble deciding. Tonks had a yellow prom dress in one hand and a long powder blue one with long sleeves in the other whilst Kate had hold of a gold and red corseted dress, much like the colours of the Gryffindor house crest and a midnight blue silk one, similar to Tonks'. Tonks was trying both with different hair colours in order to decide. She gave up and went to ask Finn, who would also be her date, his opinion. She returned and hung the blue one back on the rail and settled for the yellow one with flowing black hair which would put up on the night. She returned her hair to its bubblegum pink and headed off to find the boys.

Kate followed carrying both dresses- she couldn't choose and so had decided to buy both, as Madame Malkin had introduced a discounted offer system for that year because of the extra robes the Hogwarts students would be buying.

"I can't decide, so I'm getting both, Tonks..." She paused as she saw the tall dark haired boy being measured for robes by Madame Malkin's assistant. Finn were waiting to be measured and Charlie and Tonks sat together on the chairs waiting for him and Kate. Tonks turned to look at her as did Charlie. The dark haired boy looked up when he heard her voice.

"Katherine." He sighed, a smile spreading across his face. Kate had a look of terror in her eyes and a mask of strength on her face.

"Erik." She said, simply and moved closer to Charlie, handing her dresses to Madame Malkin to put with her other things. Charlie wrapped his arm around her waist for comfort.

"Katherine, my love I have missed you. You didn't write I was worried you did not get my message." Erik said as he was de-robed and they were taken away for altering. Finn stood up next on the podium, he shot both Kate and Tonks an odd look.

"I got your message. Don't 'my love', me. Erik, my boyfriend Charlie and friends Finn and Tonks. Guys, Erik Draconis, ex Durmstrang student and new Hogwarts intake. Been given a house yet?" Kate asked harshly.

"Yes, Gryffindor, my dear. Why the harsh tone, Katie?" Erik asked and Kate's stomach sank.

"I don't want anything to do with you. Goodbye, Erik and good luck at Hogwarts." Kate said turning to Madame Malkin who handed over her purchases and money exchanged hands before Charlie paid for his too having been measured before Erik. Charlie and Kate considered waiting for Tonks and Finn but Finn encouraged Charlie to leave with Kate.

"We'll meet you at Florean's. Go on." Finn said and Kate was grateful to be out of Madame Malkin's. once outside and away from the windows, Kate let out a shuddery breath.

"That was Erik?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, jumped up toe rag." Kate muttered.

"I hate him already." Charlie said and took Kate's arm and led her towards the ice cream parlour across the street.

"Me too. Glad you agree, love." Kate smiled at him, most definitely glad she had Charlie on her side.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hogwarts express

Days later Charlie was pushing his and Kate's trunks and pets on a station trolley down Kings Cross station towards the barrier for platform 9 3/4, Tonks and Finn following behind with Percy and the Twins. Ron and Ginny accompanied their parents at the rear.

Erik Draconis was following them and watched as Kate and Charlie rushed the wall between platform 9 and 10 and disappear. That was the entrance so he waited for the rest of the group to vanish through the wall and then he joined them but he kept his distance, planning on seeing Kate on the train.

Charlie watched the baggage being loaded onto the train, their robes in their satchels which were on his shoulder and Kate was holding Tiberius' cage and Cobweb's carrier. The pair found Tonks' and Finn again and climbed on the train and waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ron before they disappeared to find a compartment for the four of them.

They found one and it was empty. Tonks practically fell into the carriage and Kate shook her head, before helping her friend up with a small laugh.

"Up you get, Hufflepuff." She teased and led her friend to the window, where Kate and Tonk's both collapsed onto seats opposite each other, leaving the boys to deal with their animals and the satchels. Finn shook his head and followed. Leaving Charlie in the corridor. He spotted Erik Draconis coming his way so he slipped in, shut the door to the compartment and drew the blinds down.

Unfortunately Erik had seen Kate and Tonks as well as Charlie and Finn and made his way to their compartment, hoping they had space for him to share with them. He wanted to be near Kate.

Erik knocked on the door of the compartment and Finn opened the door, shirtless, since the group were changing- Charlie and Kate for Head boy and girl duties and Finn and Tonks for prefect duties with their houses, Finn for Gryffindor and Tonks for Hufflepuff.

"Yea?" Finn asked and Charlie stuck his head over Finn's shoulder, shielding the girls from the door and Erik's gaze.

"I just wondered if you had space for another to join you?" Erik said in his thick Russian or Bulgarian accent.

"No, not a nook for you, Erik." Kate said wriggling to the front in just her bra and skirt. Her white blouse was open around her shoulders. Charlie growled as Erik's gaze fell on Kate's voluptuous chest. "Das Vidanya, sweetie." She said sourly as she slid the door shut avian, leaving Erik staring at the red blinds of the Hogwarts express.

Once dressed, Kate slumped on her seat, Charlie beside her, now dressed too. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close.

"Kate, who is that man?" Finn asked, his Scottish accent revealing his worry for his friend. He brushed a hand through his blond hair and sat opposite her, Tonks snuggling up to him in a best friend sort of way. They were not an item but were close as best friends often are.

"An ex boyfriend. He's horrid and I hate him. He was... Unpleasant with me." Kate raised her hand and curled it into a fist to emphasise her point. Finn and charlie stiffened.

"I won't let him land a hand on you, Kate. I promise." Finn said, placing a hand in Kate's knee. She covered his hand with her own.

"I know, Finn. I know."

"He's in our house, Finn. We need to do something." Charlie said, holding Kate close.

"Don't let him on the Quidditch team, Captain." Finn suggested to Charlie, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, seeker, head boy and prefect.

"I think, Finn's right, Charlie. You can't let him on the team. What if he hurt one of you three?" Tonks added knowing Charlie was seeker and Finn and Kate were chasers.

"I won't let him hurt them, Dora, don't you worry." Finn smiled kissing Tonks' cheek in a friendly manner.

"I'm glad, Darling." Tonks said, teasing him with her shortened nickname of his surname- Darlington. Finn smiled back at her with her bubblegum pink hair in a pixie cut style.

The group remained together until they had to go off for their duties and Kate deliberately ignored any sight of Erik and then returned to the compartment to settle for the last bit of the journey to Hogsmeade station.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Feasts

Kate, Tonks, Finn and Charlie found themselves a carriage pulled by the thestrals... Unfortunately they had to share with Erik and Tom Derrick from Ravenclaw. Tom was alright but Kate wanted to get away from Erik. She deliberately sat between Finn and Charlie to avoid Erik a little. Tonks sat opposite Finn and Erik unfortunately had to sit in front of Kate.

Charlie, wrapped his arm around Kate as she shivered (and not from the cold), and pulled her closer to him to comfort her. Erik, didn't like the way Charlie handled his Katherine. They seemed too comfortable together, Erik believed that there should be a little bit of uneasiness in a relationship- to keep the couple on their toes.

When they reached the castle, McGonnagall took Erik to one side to talk to him about the rules of Hogwarts and things like that, and for that Kate was grateful as it meant she and Charlie, Tonks and Finn could escape him. Tonks kissed Finn on the cheek and hugged Charlie and Kate before disappearing to her table at the far side of the hall. Finn, Kate and Charlie took their seats at the middle section of the Gryffindor table. Kate snuggled between the boys and they were soon surrounded by their fellow year group and the rest of the Weasley boys, Percy and the twins. When Erik reemerged with McGonnagall there was no space around Kate so he was forced to sit away from her. But he watched her like a hawk for the duration of the feast.

Part way through the choir got up and sang together, the Hogwarts song and Erik moved closer to Kate, claiming he wanted to see them better. Kate shrank into Charlie's side as Erik's hand brushed her back. Charlie turned on the newcomer when Kate whimpered quietly in his ear.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend, Draconis,' Charlie growled twisting Erik's wrist of the hand which had brushed Kate. Erik hissed in pain and retracted his hand, sending Kate and Charlie a glare. His dark eyes flashing with anger.

For the rest of the feast, Kate stayed close to Finn and Charlie and Erik continued to glare at them, until Dumbledore dismissed them and Charlie and Kate left Finn and other Gryffindor prefect Lucille De Morley to take the first years up to the common room.

Tonks hugged Kate as she and Charlie left the great hall with her. "Night guys. See you at breakfast." She said. "You'll be alright, Kate, I promise."

"I know. Night Dora." Kate said and took Charlie's hand before disappearing up to the Gryffindor common room and Tonks left to the Hufflepuff one near the kitchens. Erik followed them. Once they reached the seventh floor Kate spoke to the portrait and it swung open.

"Salamander blood." Charlie climbed through and helped Kate through and Erik followed. Charlie and aware sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Kate sat on Charlie's lap and Erik stared at what he witnessed next.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

First night back.

"Come here," Charlie said as he and Kate sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. He pulled her onto his lap, so she straddled his lap. "Is he still watching us?" Charlie asked quietly. Kate nodded and shivered. "Hay, focus on me."

Kate smiled and looked Charlie in the eye. Her arms went around his neck and he kissed her tenderly and Kate kissed him back, slowly pressing herself closer to him as their emotions and the passion between them increased. Charlie had snaked his hands under her blouse and cardigan and he'd removed her outer robes which now draped over the sofa's arm. She opened her eyes and saw Erik with a look of fury on his face.

"He's still watching us, Charlie." Kate whispered in his ear. As she pressed closer to him once more as his hands grazed her waist.

"So?" Charlie asked, with a cheery smile and Kate tugged his hair at the nape of his neck.

"He scares me, Charlie." She said.

"Don't think about him then." Charlie said and squeezed her waist, she squeaked and Charlie laughed.

Erik fumed even more and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory after another lad who spared to be a fifth year. The boy had his head in a book. Finn passed him and hissed as Erik bumped him before Finn made his way to Charlie and Kate, who broke apart to make their single friend feel comfortable. Kate remained on Charlie's lap, but returned to a more conservative position.

"He's just bumped me, the bastard." Finn said as he sat in the armchair near Kate and Charlie.

"Ignore him, he's a dick." Kate said turning her attention on Finn.

"Katie, I don't want to upset you but what did he do to you?" Finn asked, moving from the armchair to the 2 seater sofa beside Charlie and Kate put her feet over his knees into his lap, so she was stretched out over both of the boys.

"He bullied me, Finn. He... He gave me 2 cracked ribs and caused my scar down my back." Kate said and Charlie's arm tightened around his waist.

"You never told me that. What did he do to you?" Charlie asked, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder so she was still facing Finn.

"He shoved me against a cave wall near Durmstrang Instiute and then, because I shoved him off me, he hit me, cracking my two ribs. A few weeks later I refused to accompany him to a pub and he cut my back with a spell, one that scars, even when I tried to heal it myself." Kate answered and Charlie kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Katie. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Finn said kindly, taking her hand in his.

"It's alright, I survived. He just puts me on edge." Kate said and then spied the time on Finn's watch. "I best get to bed. Night, Finn. Night Charlie." She wriggled out of Charlie's grasp and stood up, straightening her clothes and grabbing her robes. She kissed Charlie sweetly and then kissed Finn's forehead on her way off to bed.

"Night, Kate." The boys chorused and Kate waved as she headed up the stirs to the girls dormitory.

Charlie and Finn remained where they were for a few more moments before they too headed to bed. Erik was already asleep when they arrived and Charlie glared at him before he changed for bed and dreamed of killing the bastard who had hurt Kate.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Defence against the dark arts class

The next morning Kate accompanied Charlie down to breakfast, ahead of Erik who quickly followed them. Finn had already left to meet Tonks at the Gryffindor breakfast table, that was really the only time (except lunch) when the houses could intermingle at the tables in the great hall.

Finn had obviously filled Tonks in on the previous nights conversation as she got up and hugged Kate as she and Charlie entered the hall. Tonks shot a scowl at Erik who tried to walk with them to a table and Tonks took Kate's arm steering her to the table with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team- including the beaters- Charlie's two brothers ( the twins), the other chaser, Lee Jordan, who was in the twins year, and the keeper, Oliver Wood, who had already been nominated by Charlie to McGonnagall for the next captain after Charlie left.

McGonnagall was walking down the tables handing out timetables to her house. She stopped when she reached the Quidditch team. She handed out each of the timetables, including Erik's and all of the seventh years had Defence against the dark arts with Hufflepuff which made Tonks, Finn, Charlie and Kate very happy. Charlie also announced that the following week he would begin Quidditch training and tryouts for the reserves. McGonnagall was please about this and whispered to Charlie that he should, perhaps teach everyone captaincy skills so they didn't feel left out, whilst training Oliver up a bit for when his time came to fill Charlie's boots.

Erik liked Quidditch and thought he would attend the tryouts for the reserve team. Maybe he could injure one of the team in order to get on the team for a match? He sat and began plotting who he could isolate.

When breakfast was finished the group made their way to the DADA classroom for the first lesson of the term. Erik tagged along behind Kate, Finn, Tonks and Charlie, learning his way as he went.

* * *

Quirrell was waiting outside his classroom on the third floor for his class to assemble. Once all were there he invited them in and they all took their seats, Kate between Finn and Charlie in the middle row two desks from the front of the class. Tonks sat on Finn's other side, filling their table. Erik sat behind them, amongst some other seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"G..good morning, cl...class. To..today we will be st..studying the art of si...silent charms... And how useful they are ag...against the dark arts. W...wands out and f...find a partner." Quirrell said and the class divided. Kate went with Tonks and Finn with Charlie, Erik was paired off with another seventh year Gryffindor.

They did well until a out half way through the practise time. When Erik suddenly turned on Charlie, sending a powerful charm towards him. Kate saw it brewing in Erik's mind and she threw herself in front of Charlie and conjured a powerful shield charm, blocking the unforgivable curse as it was projected. The whole class stopped and silence fell, the crowds parted so that Erik was directly opposite Charlie and Kate. Quirrell stood shocked as his two best students faced off against the newcomer from Durmstrang. Erik sent another charm towards Kate and Charlie, which Charlie blocked. Their small duel went on for several minutes until at last, Erik got what he wanted, a cruciatus curse hit Kate (he'd been aiming for Charlie) square in the chest. She collapsed into Finn with a scream. Quirrell shielded Kate and Finn from the charm and Kate stopped screaming but breathed heavily. Quirrell then moved to stand in front of Erik.

"Mr Draconis, we do not use any of the unforgivable curses in my class, let alone on a fellow student. Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr Darlington, Miss Tonks, Mr Weasley, might I encourage one of you to take Miss Carroway to the hospital wing? Someone else fetch Professor McGonagall and bring her here. Class dismissed, Mr Draconis, you are to stay until your head of house arrives. She shall deal you out a punishment." Quirrell said angrily, his class were stunned that when he was angry, Quirrell did not stutter.

Charlie scooped Kate up, his arms supporting her bsck and knees, Kate's arms went around his neck. She was still breathing heavily. Tonks grabbed their belongings and accompanied Charlie to the hospital wing with Kate, Finn ran off to find McGonagall.

"I'll kill him." Charlie muttered to Tonks and Kate, who was n the verge of passing out.

"Don't... Not worth it... Bastard." Kate hissed with pain as Charlie walked.

"Sorry," he whispered as she cursed him in pain. "Something needs to be done."

"McGonagall will come to the hospital wing after she's dealt with Draconis. I suggest you tell her everything, Katie." Tonks said to her best friend. Who nodded and grimaced in pain.

* * *

They reached the hospital Wing and Tonks opened the heavy oak door and Charlie carried Kate over to the nearest bed before calling for Madame Pomfrey. Tonks and Charlie explained what had happened and Kate was given something for the pain but she was to be on bed rest for the next few hours until she was able to manage. Charlie and Tonks sat with her for a while and then Finn and McGonagall appeared, McGonagall in a frightful rage.

"Carroway, are you alright?" She asked taking the seat Tonks had just vacated so she could stand with Finn.

"I will be. Give me a couple of hours. Merlin's left..." Kate hissed as she tried to sit up a bit, Charlie rushed to help her. "Sorry, professor. Hurts quite a bit."

"That's alright. Why would Mr Draconis single you out Katherine?" McGnagall asked.

"He was going after me, Professor." Charlie said quietly. "Kate protected me."

"But, why, Weasley?" McGonagall turned on Charlie, who shrugged.

"Because you're my boyfriend, sweetheart." Kate said quietly.

"I think you should explain everything, Katherine." McGonagall said.

Tonks and Finn made to leave. "Don't, go. You guys had better know too. You are my friends." Kate urged, so Tonks and Finn remained, pulling up chairs from neighbouring beds and sitting at the end of her bed. Finn drew the screens around them for privacy. Then Kate, after finding a comfortable position recounted her story and her links with Erik Draconis.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Truth

**A.N. this is a chapter for a reviewer who thought Kate was too 2-d. I'm not naming names but you know who you are. This is the story of why and how Kate and Erik come to know each other and why he is so set on hurting Kate or the ones she loves. There is another link but that comes later as neither Kate nor Erik know of it. The Ekeris Eagle is entirely my creation.**

* * *

Truth.

"I met Erik, as that's all I knew him as then, a couple of years ago in Russia, up near the Durmstrang Institute. Mum had taken me to meet my paternal grandparents and my father, as i had been asking about them, not that they showed. Mum was also on important Auror work for Alastor Moody, so I would pass my time away in the creatures and botany sections of the many libraries I visited, both muggle and wizard. In one I met Erik. We became friends and it transpired into a summer romance. We spent every waking moment together and he took me to many exciting places, including the Durmstrang institute and the nest of a rare Russian Black dragon, you would have loved it Charlie," Kate explained, as Charlie squeezed her hand. "Soon, I got sick, with a cold after traipsing through the snow all day, everyday. I was bed bound for days and, mum's friend Anastasia, cared for me. But I was unable to see Erik. It was after that, that things got dangerous." Kate took a breath and McGonagall nodded, encouragingly and also to tell Kate she understood.

"He was angry with me for not seeing him or getting a message to him. He said that I should have done, because we were a "pair" and that's what "pairs" did, they trusted one another to get messages to each other if something was wrong. He said he would have visited me. When I was better he suggested we take a hike up to the abandoned nest of the Ekeris Eagle, a rare bird with powder blue feathers, who was the descendant of the Sirens of Greek Mythology as their song can paralyse a man for days. So I agreed, having read of the bird and was interested to see its nest, so we went. The nest was located a far way up a mountain just outside of the city we were staying in.. I forget its name."

Kate paused again to the let the information sink in to these gathered around her and she squeezed Charlie's hand as he stiffened, knowing this next part was the source of her nightmares.

"But he hadn't wanted to show me the Ekeris Eagle, he had wanted something else, which I refused him. So he attacked me and left me for dead. He cracked two of my ribs and left a scar down my back from a cutting spell which cannot be healed by magic, if tried it leaves a scar. It was very accomplished magic. It was Alastor Moody who found me with Kingsley Shacklebolt with the magic in his glass eye. He has seen Erik and me hike up the mountain and he saw Erik descend again without me. He assumed something was wrong. It was when we returned home to Ottery St Catchpole that the nightmares started. After a while they faded and became few and far between or non existent. They started again after I received a letter from Erik saying he was coming here." Kate finished and McGonagall squeezed her other hand,

"You poor girl, Kate, why did you not tell me?" She said sadly.

"I couldn't I was too afraid, still am actually. Charlie help me." Kate asked as she leant forward and pulled up her shirt and cardigan, to reveal her scar which ran along her lower back just above the waistband of her school skirt. It was faded now but it was still visible. McGonagall gasped.

"Very advanced magic indeed, you are right." She said and Kate pulled down her shirt again and nest ended herself up.

"I think he intended to hurt Charlie because I refused to bother with him."

"Too right, you shouldnae bother with him, Kate." Finn piped up, patting her ankle at the bottom of her bed. They exchanged a smile.

"I think I have enough information to do something about this business, Kate, don't you worry. I shall confer with the headmaster to arrange something serious to be done, for now he will serve a months detention, with me, in my office, every night for 2 hours. I shall him transfigured something. Leave it with me. Get better Kate, that is all I ask of you." With that McGonagall left the hospital wing and made her way to Dumbledore's office. Tonks moved to sit on the end of Kate's bed and Finn moved into McGonagall's vacated chair on her of her side, Charlie still held her hand which was shaking now.

"That's the first time I've told the whole story." Kate laughed, nervously.

"Well done Kate. At least something can be done now." Tonks agreed, from her cross-legged position beside Kate on the bed.

"Yes, I suppose so. I never did get to meet my dad. All I know is his name is Adolphus and he lives in Russia or Bulgaria now." Kate admitted, thinking of the mysterious man who had never been part of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Parents meeting in the Headmaster's office

Kate sat in a high backed chair in Dumbledore's office next to Erik Draconis and his father. They were waiting on the arrival of Lynnette Carroway who had been called back from the Middle East where she was currently working with Mad Eye Moody. There were footsteps on the stairs and moments later, Lynn Carroway emerged into the headmasters office.

"My apologies, Albus, I was held up in Baghdad... You." Lynn began but stopped when she saw Erik's father. The pair stared at each other.

"Hello, Lynn." Erik's father said, his voice heavily accented with a Russian lilt.

"Al." Lynn said. "Who's the boy?"

"My son, Erik. The girl?" 'Al' asked with a weak smile.

"Our daughter, Katherine." So that was Aldolphus Draconis. Kate now realised where her middle name 'Draconia' came from- her father's name 'Draconis'.

"Katerina?" 'Al' asked turning to Kate.

"It's Kate. Would someone explain what's going on? Headmaster?" She corrected and turned her attention back to Albus Dumbledore.

"I believe this one is down to the adults Miss Carroway. Mr Draconis? Lynnette?" Albus asked.

"She took your surname?" Al asked.

"Yes. Her middle name is Draconia. So I let you have a look in too." Lynn said sourly as she stood behind Kate's chair. "Kate, your father, Aldolphus Draconis. I didn't realise you had a son."

"Hang on. Are you telling me that I snogged my own brother before I found out he was my brother? And you knew nothing about it?" Kate asked standing up. "I can't take this." She began pacing.

"Miss Carroway, please sit down. You're making me feel quite dizzy." Dumbledore said kindly and Kate returned to her seat.

"I had no idea at all, Katie. If I had known I would have stopped it as soon as I knew. Why did you never tell me?" Lynn turned on Al.

"I did not know he existed until he was three. I never knew about Katerina, either." Al said quietly.

"You left the minute I told you I was pregnant! I was disowned by my parents and then I had to raise her by myself!" Lynn explained her tone surprised and slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Lynn. You did not write. I would have helped." Al admitted.

"I did write. 300 and more letters for two years and not one did I hear a reply to. Including the one I sent two years ago saying I was in Russia on business and did you want to meet you daughter and take her to meet her famous Dragonologist of a grandfather, Romano Draconis." Lynn said, angrily.

"I never got them, if I had I would have replied, Lynn." Al said again.

Lynn huffed and paced the office. Kate shook her head and rose from her seat. "I can't take this anymore, sir, may I return to the prefect meeting about the Halloween ball?"

"Not for a moment, Kate."

"When is your birthday, Katerina?" Al asked her directly.

"31st October, Halloween. And it's Kate, not Katherine, nor Katerina." Kate said simply.

"Does she know of her history? Of my family?" Al asked Lynn.

"No. That's your story to tell."

"The blood of the dragon runs in her veins." Albus said quietly to himself.

"Yes headmaster. I wonder, to test my thoughts, may Kate have permission to enter the forbidden forest, to a clearing where I shall leave her present for her birthday?"

"She already has permission to be there as does our head boy, Charles Weasley. They both study care of magical creatures with professor Kettleburn, a friend of your father's I believe?"

"Yes, he is. Good, good. I shall leave it for you, Kate." Al said.

"Fine, now may I leave professor I have to meet Charlie for the arrangements for the ball with the other prefects?"

"Of course, you must go, Kate. Your daughter is our head girl and Mr Weasley's beau." Albus explained.

"Oh, what does Charlie wish to do, and yourself, when you leave school, Kate?" Al asked as Kate rose from her chair, replaced by Lynnette.

"He wants to be a Dragon trainer, in Romania. I'm considering being a healer. Now if that's all I must go. Goodnight, headmaster, Professor." Kate said to Albus and McGonagall. "Goodnight, Mum. You have to explain when we next meet, about all this." Kate said kindly in her mother's ear as she kissed her cheek and left the office. She was holding back tears, her head a wash of confusion and shock. Lynn nodded and handed her a clear phial filled with a purple liquid.

'For the nightmares.' Lynn mouthed and Kate nodded her thanks and slipped it in the pocket of her robes.

"I should like to get to know you, Katerina." Al said as she left. Kate didn't turn around.

"Maybe one day and for the last time it's KATE. K-A-T-E not Katherine or Katerina, just Kate. I like to be called Kate."

Blood of the dragon, what was that man on about? There was no way he was her father and no way Erik was her brother or half brother, she would have known. Then again, would she have done?

She ran into Charlie at the bottom of the stairs and she burst into tears as he held onto her.

"Kate? What is it? What's happened?"

"I've just heard the most fantastical, crazy things and now I am so confused, my head hurts." Kate sighed, clinging to Charlie to remain on her feet.

"What have you heard? Tell me on the way, we have to get to that meeting." Charlie prompted as they walked hand in hand down the corridors to the great hall- all seven floors- ample time for her to recount all she had discovered.

"So, Draconis Jr- Erik- is your half brother and his father is your dad too? Your the granddaughter of Romano Draconis the Dragonologist, which is pretty cool, by the way. And you have something in your blood to do with dragons?" Charlie recapped, mostly for his own benefit but it also helped Kate order the information in her mind.

"Yep."

"We'll, some of that's pretty cool, Kate. Not sure how I'd feel finding out that someone I snogged was related to me, let alone finding my dad after 18 years of his absenteeism from my life." Charlie added as they reached the entrance hall and made their way to the Halloween ball committee meeting in the great hall.

"I'll tell you how it feels, it's bloody confusing." Kate scoffed.

Charlie smiled slightly at her, secretly telling her that he didn't care and that she was still his girl. But the dragons were a bonus. She was now his Dragon girl- but he wouldn't say that to her face, she'd hate it.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, Erik had been dismissed back to the common room but would still serve the detentions with McGonagall for the dark arts magic he had used against Kate. Erik, to be fair, was just as confused as Kate was- for once they were in the same boat, although more likely they were in two different boats, floating down the same stream.

Al and Lynnette left the office together a few minutes later and accompanied each other down to the grounds by out to Hogsmeade village where they could apparate.

"Katerina looks like you." Al commented to Lynnette when they were out of the castle and in the grounds.

"She has your grey eyes, which I see Erik has inherited too." Lynn smiled weakly focusing on the thought of their daughter.

"Yes, he has. She is a bright girl?"

"Yes, straight O's in her O. ." Lynn said as they passed through the gates and into Hogsmeade. Al nodded and spotted the sign for the Three Broomsticks.

"A drink, Lynn? For old times sake?" He asked.

"I'd love to but I have to get back to Baghdad. Important work for the Aurors at the ministry. Maybe some other time, Al." Lynn apologised, glancing at her watch.

"I understand. Stay safe, Lynn." Al said and kissed both her cheeks in the European way.

She returned them. "You too, Al. You too. Das Vidanya." She said with kind smile and took a few steps away before waving and apparating with a pop.

"Das Vidanya, Lynette, Das Vidanya." Aldolphus Draconis said to the space where his ex girlfriend and ex best friend had stood moments before. He took a deep breath and made his way to Madame Rosmerta's bar in need of some refreshment to help clear his head and allow him to focus on the new revelations he had discovered that evening. Most notably his daughter, Katerina.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Halloween Ball

Kate finished fixing her hair in the mirror before making her way down to the common room to meet Charlie and Finn, on Halloween night. They would be going to the ball together and meeting Tonks in the entrance hall. As she emerged, Charlie and Finn's mouths dropped open in shock as they saw her curvy figure clad in the red and gold ball gown that fell to her ankles but was off the shoulder and dipped at the front, exposing the slightest hint as a voluptuous cleavage, which had Charlie encapsulated.

"Will I do?" She asked quietly.

"You look fabulous, Kate." Finn smiled offering her a hand to help her down the steps. Charlie still looked stunned. Finn nudged him and Charlie took hold of Kate.

"Delicious." Was all he said and Kate smiled.

"Eyes up, Mr Weasley." She teased lifting his face by the chin to look at her face.

"Sorry. Shall we go?"

"Yes, lets." Kate agreed linking arms with Charlie and Finn as they escorted he to the entrance hall where Finn would meet up with Tonks and their quartet would be complete.

When they got downstairs Tonks was waiting for them in her yellow gown... Changing her hair colour often, not quite happy with whatever she chose. Finn rolled his eyes and went over to her, he whispered something in her ear and her hair changed to an elegant, bubblegum pink, pixie cut -Finn's favourite, causing Kate to smile.

Charlie led her into the great hall and into the entering dance- a 100 year old waltz. He held her tightly in hold and Kate smiled, enjoying this immensely.

"Happy birthday Kate." Charlie whispered in her ear, his breath making a few loose tendrils of her hair dance against her face.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'm wearing your necklace." She smiled as his eyes fell on the gold and diamond encrusted snitch pendant nestled in her cleavage.

"I can see that. It belonged to my great great grandmother on the Weasley side, I thought it would be a suitable gift for my beautiful girlfriend." Charlie smiled.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Charlie."

"I love you." Charlie whispered as the waltz ended and they and the other prefects left the floor.

"I wanted to say that first. But I love you too." She smiled back, placing a gloved hand against his cheek and planting a kind kiss on his lips.

The ball was. Great success, even the ghosts enjoyed themselves, teaching old dances to the students and telling the stories of their lives- even Peeves was relatively calm, causing very little trouble at all. Well that was until McGonagall took Kate to one side and informed her that her father was there as wished to see her. Kate sighed and took Charlie with her to the forbidden forest to see what her father wanted her for.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Happy birthday Katerina.

Kate lifted her skirts as she stalked across the grounds, past Hagrid's empty hut (he was up at the castle) and into the forbidden forest, Charlie at her heels.

"Kate, slow down." He complained and Kate paused as he approached and took her arm. "That's better. At least walk with me, not ahead of me." He sighed as she let out and aggravated sigh.

"I don't know why he's here, Charlie, and I'm going to find out. Sorry if I am speeding ahead but I want him gone as soon as possible." She pulled away from him and sighed before scanning the forest for her father- seeing fire she followed it into a nearby clearing at the edge of the forest. There he stood, Aldolphus Draconis, with a couple of others and a... Dragon.

"Katerina, you made it. Good. Happy birthday, daughter." Aldolphus said and moved towards her, she stiffened as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you. Why in the name of Merlin's saggy left wotsit have you got a Russian Black, sitting in the school grounds?" Kate asked as Aldolphus stepped back. Charlie stared at Kate (who rarely swore) and then back to the beautiful dragon which stared back at him, emerald green eyes shining in the dusky light.

"Ah, you know your dragons, good. this is my gift to you for your birthday. My family are... Tamers of dragons. Each of us has the gift, Katerina. The dragons will not attack us and we can pet them easily, like kittens or puppies if you will. My wish was to see if they will respond to you. For you are the daughter of the dragon." Al explained to his baffled daughter.

"Alright, and if I don't respond to the dragon?"

"Dimitri and Anastasiya will intercede. I promise no harm will come to you." Al vowed and Kate flashed a look at the couple who stood behind him. The burly, dark haired man- Dimitri, waved goofily. The redheaded woman scowled.

"Okay, then you will leave?" Kate asked her father, hoping not to be there longer than was necessary.

"Yes. If that is what you wish. But I do hope we may write to one another- get to know each other?"

"Fine as long as you call me Kate not Katerina."

"Done, Kate." Al smiled and Kate found herself smiling back. "The dragon is called Mila."

"Right," Kate took a step forward and stood a few metres from the dragon's snout. "Mila." She said firmly, almost commandingly and then something surprising happened.

The dragon bowed to her, much in the same way a hippogriff would when you greeted one another. Behind Kate, Aldolphus was smiling and clasping his hands together in pride.

"Try to pet her, Miss Kate." Dimitri suggested from behind her, his revealing him to be Russian like her father. Kate nodded, keeping eye contact with the young (yet huge) dragon. Kate took a step forward, her hand gently outstretched for the dragon to sniff.

Mila sniffed her hand and then licked it tentatively in response. Kate smiled. No creature, aside from Cobweb, her cat perhaps, had ever treated her like this. She felt a true connection to the dragons. She stroked the dragon's scaled snout gently and caught Charlie's eye. He smiled too and had a look of amazement on his face.

"Very good, Kate. Happy birthday, daughter. You have the gift. Use it wisely. Mila is now yours." Aldolphus smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you... Dad. For my dragon." Kate said quietly as Al walked towards her.

"That's quite alright. Every Draconis should have their own dragon." With that he kissed her temple and apparated with Dimitri and Anastasiya, the two tamers who were both Russian, like her father. Charlie looked at her and smiled again.

"You're definitely my dragon girl." He said quietly so as not to alarm Mila. Kate smiled and for once did not complain about the nickname because she knew he was right. She was a Dragon Girl and she was his.


End file.
